Winx Club - Episode 309/4Kids Script
Operation Boyfriend Rescue Scene: Alfea Gardens *Bloom is walking through the gardens when Kiko jumps on to her.* Bloom: Hm? Hey, how are doing? One thing I can count on is that no matter what, you'll always love me. *Stella pops out from the bushes and walks over to Bloom.* Stella: ''' We love you too Bloom, very very much. *Stella gives Bloom a big hug.* *The other Winx are now standing in the gardens as well.* '''Flora: Excuse me miss, did you order a picnic lunch. Bloom: Order... what? *Flora snaps her fingers and the Pixies appear, magically bringing out the picnic.* Flora: A picnic sweetie. Lockette: I must say the service here is really excellent. *Tune wraps a napkin over Bloom's neck.* Bloom: Uh! *Stella then magically makes a vase of flowers appear, and dress Kiko as a waiter.* Stella: Hmm. Now it's all perfect! Enjoy your picnic Bloom. Bloom: I'm sorry you guys but... I'm just not hungry. Stella: A little food might make you feel better. Bloom: I appreciate that you guys went through all this trouble for me but I'm just to upset to eat. *Then a burp is heard.* *Kiko had devoured all the food.* Flora: A least some enjoy there lunch. *They all laugh.* Scene: Faragonda's Office *Faragonda and her colleagues are in her office. It is dark and they hold a conference.* *Faragonda magically conjures a scroll that contains magically formulas.* Faragonda: The magic formulas in this parts our our schools greatest magical treasures. They are both powerful enough to save us and valuable enough to make Baltor want to attack us, but that's not the whole story. You see, Baltor has a personal history with two people in this school namely, myself and Bloom. It all began back when the Witch Coven attacked Sparks. *Faragonda walks over to the projector and turns it on; she begins to relate her story to her colleagues.* Faragonda: In order to protect their planet, the King and Queen of Sparks created the Company of Light. Griffin, Saladin and I joined and fought alongside Oritel and Miriam, but it was Bloom's parents that deafted Baltor, and then imprisonment him in the Omega Dimension. Wizgiz: So, now that he's escaped, he won't only take seeking vengeance against you but he'll probably go after Bloom as well! Faragonda: Add that to our treasures of spells. Palladium: And we'd better be ready to defend ourselves. *Faragonda walks back to where her colleagues are seated; she holds up the scroll she manifested earlier.* Faragonda: This scroll contains an ancient magical defense spell, which will help protect the school. *The teachers join hands.* Faragonda: It will take a unified consensus in order to release its power. We must all concentrate fully on the well-being of our students. *They hum and a barrier is forged around the school.* More coming soon... Scene: Announcement Hall Coming soon... Scene: Gardenia Coming soon... Scene: Bloom's House More Coming Soon... Scene: Stella's Room Coming soon... Scene: Castle of Eraklyon Coming soon... Scene: Bloom's House Coming soon... Scene: Alfea Courtyard Coming soon... Scene: Winx Dorm Coming soon... Scene: Alfea Courtyard Coming soon... Scene: Red Fountain Aircraft Coming soon... Scene: Eraklyon More Coming Soon... Scene: Hall Of Armor Coming soon... Scene: Red Fountain Aircraft Coming soon... Scene: Alfea Courtyard Coming soon... Scene: Winx Dorm Coming soon... Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts